new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Tiedrich
Playstyle Origin Katie Tiedrich, in her comics anyways, is a character that faces logic with her own. In the comics where she takes part of the game, the humor mostly comes from the idea of applying real life logic into a game that doesn't always follow it, and the opposite happens in the comics that take place in real life, Katie will often follow videogame logic outside of the game. This way of “defying” logic is Katie's main inspiration for her moveset. Whether it's forcing your opponents to chase you with Neutral B, altering their playstyle with Side B, or forcing those perky spammers to get close with her Down B, Katie's method of play is basically being a troll, confusing her opponents in awkward (see what I did there?) ways to break their strategies and playstyles. Entrance 24-Hour Moveset A bed appears with Katie in her "24-Hour Comic" form sleeping, who will wake up with her colored form making the bed disappear. Moveset Neutral B: Phoning It In Katie takes a Megaphone and yells "HEY" through it, sending a speech bubble with the word "HEY" in it forwards as a projectile. If used right next to someone, the yell will stun them briefly. If used as a projectile, the speech bubble will force the opponent to walk towards Katie. While in this state, they can still attack and perform other moves, but they cannot turn around or stop. This effect lasts until they reach Katie or after 3 seconds. If an opponent under the effects gets hit by another "HEY", they will do the opposite, run away from Katie (and if this is done again while in this state, they will just get stunned). The more you use the Megaphone, the more Katie will take before she yells, and this set up time will be reduced the more you don't use the attack. Move Origin In the comic "Phoning It In", Katie uses a Megaphone to call one of the Villagers from her town to come with her. This doesn't work and instead the villager runs away. This is the inspiration of the secondary effect of the move, while the primary effect of the move is based on what the Megaphone item actually does in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, the game this particular strip parodies.. Side B: Master Tactician Katie throws a tome that will have an effect on an opponent when they are hit by it. There are two possible effects: * War Cleric: Most likely appears if the character is female. They will recieve a large axe that will slow them down and make them jump lower. Their normal attacks are also replaced by swinging the axe around, which are very slow attacks that deal a considerable amount of damage. This effect lasts 7 seconds under normal circumstances. * Tharja: Most likely appears if the character is male. They will be forced to marry Tharja, who will follow them around not unlike other Assist Characters. Landing a hit while married to Tharja will make her leech half the percentage the attack dealed from her "husband". If Katie gets near Tharja, she will disappear and Katie will heal all the damage that she leeched. This can also occur even if Tharja hasn't leeched anything yet. Under normal circumstances this effect lasts 10 seconds. If someone's already under the effects of the tome, or if the tome gets deflected or reflected, it will just deal damage of an element that is decided by the tome's color (red=fire, yellow=electricity, purple=darkness). Move Origin In the two-parter strip "Classy", some of the more questionable decisions that a tactician can do in Fire Emblem Awakening are discussed. In Part 1, Katie turns almost all of her army into War Clerics, most of them not even being able to hold the axe provided. At the end of this part Katie calls herself a "Master Tactician", inspiring the name of this move. In Part 2, Katie forces Gaius to marry Tharja, so that her daughter can learn Galeforce. Tharja's dark powers and the tomes' elements are not based on this particular strip but rather in Fire Emblem itself. Up B: Surf Strike Katie grabs her Wartortle's tail and surfs upwards before falling into the ground. The surfing can be slightly angled for a more proper recovery. This move rewards you if you use it a lot, as after the 5th time you use it on a stock, Wartortle will evolve into Blastoise. Blastoise not only is stronger and goes higher than his pre-evolution, but Katie will also ride him during the surf and after she lands. Landing on an enemy with Blastoise will spike them in mid air and bury them on the ground. Once you reach the land, you can move left or right (dashing will damage opponents), and you can even go over water. You can jump off Blastoise at any time, and getting KO'd will give you Wartortle back, resetting the process. Move Origin Wartortle shows up in the comic "HMmmm", where it's shown that not all Pokémon are recommended for surfing, as Katie had to grab him from the tail and stay underwater for almost the entire time. In "Surf Strike", Katie is surfing with Blastoise (stated in the description to be the Wartortle from the previous comic), when a swimmer challenges her to a Pokémon Battle. She commands Blastoise to tackle Gyarados, without realizing that she is over him and she is going to crash. Down B: Vwingtone Katie takes out her phone. Attacking her with the phone out will make it play the "VWING" sound from the Metal Gear series, and Katie will proceed to hide inside a cardboard box. Inside the box you can move left and right, float upwards with a balloon using Up B and be used as a platform. Pressing B will make Katie throw the box forwards, staying as a pickable item. Inside the box you are immune to all attacks except those that hit you from below. Although opponents can also get Katie unprotected by picking up the box like a regular item. If the box is on stage, your counter would not work. Move Origin In the strip "Vwingtone", Katie sets the "VWING" sound effect from Metal Gear as her ringtone, but after the phone goes off in the middle of class, Katie's reflexes make her hide below her desk in pure Metal Gear style. The cardboard box is a recurring element from the Metal Gear series, which is used by Snake to hide and sneak around, while the balloon (actually called "Fulton surface-to-air recovery system") debuted in "Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater" and has had different uses in the games it has been featured. Both the box and the balloon have made appearences in Awkward Zombie's many comics about the Metal Gear franchise. Final Smash: Runaway Entei An Entei jumps out of nowhere and lands right in front of Katie, shocking her. Then she commands (in gibberish) her Gengar to use hypnosis to put Entei (and everyone inside the energy wave that Gengar creates) to sleep. After being put to sleep, Entei will run away while sleepwalking, damaging opponents heavily and demolishing everything on his way, even parts of the stage that aren't meant to be breakable (like the bus from CrazyBus). Move Origin In the comic "Runaway", Katie encounters a wild Entei and uses Gengar to put him to sleep so that he doesn't run away. However, Entei runs away anyways, and ends up destroying a town as he doesn't see where he's going. The Legendary Dogs running away became a running gag featured in other comics ("Egg Roll" and "Bolt") KO Sounds *KOSFX1: "Oh, no!" *KOSFX2: "ARGRARJGHH!" *Star KOSFX: "WHYYYYY!?" *Screen KOSFX: *annoyed grunt* Taunts *Up Taunt: *holding a DS* "POKÉMON!" *Side Taunt: *holding her phone* "This is why I went to college!" *Down Taunt: "It's gonna be really sad when one of you die..." Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory Option 1: *holding a bunch of dollar bills, laughs mischievously* *Victory Option 2: *fist bumps with Norrin* "NICE!" *Victory Option 3: "Looks like I saved you the trouble of digging your own grave!" *Failure/Clap: *sits on a bench, looking upset* Character Description Katie Tiedrich is the writer of the Web Comic “Awkward Zombie”. Katie is as much of a tomboy as she can get. Her personality, looks and clothing may make a lot of people think she's a not a girl. She's also quite competitive, and has a few weird habits, but when the comics take place in the game world, she is usually the voice of reason, as the rest of the characters follow the rules of their game while Katie follows the rules of Real Life. Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Katie swings a Wii Remote upwards, then downwards and then waves it randomly in front of her. * Dash attack - Katie hops on a bike and drives forwards. * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Katie uses a Porygon Hairdryer in front of her. Smash * Forward smash - Katie shoots blood out of her hands dealing herself 4% damage. * Up smash - Katie grabs a Drifblim and is lifted upwards by it. * Down smash - Katie shoots the ground using a shotgun. Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - In Chibi Form, Katie waggles her head from side to side. * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - Katie grabs the opponent with a fishing rod. * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - Katie grabs the opponent with two hands and tosses them backwards. * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animals Khajiit - You can move and toss apples as projectiles. Art "Drawing in Public" - A series of ugly cartoony faces. Trivia * In Classic Mode's rival battle with Toon Waluigi, Katie is shown using Blastoise immediately at the start of the match. This is likely from an earlier version of the moveset that didn't have the evolving mechanic. * Category:Playable Character Category:Awkward Zombie Category:Lawl Nova Category:Female Category:Human Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Real People Category:00's Category:Hero Category:American Category:Awkward Zombie universe Category:The Stylistic Era Category:Cults Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Mix-Up